


【授翻|ZIO/士庄】Senpai Rider

by Mrs_Maverick



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Maverick/pseuds/Mrs_Maverick
Summary: “我知道该怎么做，”门矢士幽幽地在常磐庄吾的耳边说道，“你要做的就是告诉我你想要。”
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 8





	【授翻|ZIO/士庄】Senpai Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Senpai Rider](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/656560) by Kibounohane. 



> 是[ _Candy_](https://nightalk.top/works/22050115) （士海、沃庄前提下的士庄）那篇的士庄后续，AO3上有国人老师翻译过的（→[ _《糖果》_](https://nightalk.top/works/22486717) ）。  
> 总之，非常感谢[ _Kibounohane_](https://nightalk.top/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane)老师的授权以及亲友的校对！

在过去的几周里，常磐庄吾几乎没有一天不沉浸在对他那个前辈骑士——门矢士的淫秽妄想中。

自那次，那个门矢士登堂入室并使他堕落、那个他爱死了每一分钟的夜晚后，他再也没见过门矢士。

门矢士是世界、时空的旅行者，只有当他遇上什么需要常磐庄吾的事情时，他们才可能再次见面。

不过也并非真就如此。常磐庄吾可以直接打电话给门矢士再约一次，或者……他可以吗？

每个人都因为他的外表而觉得他是那样纯洁，但内心深处，他只是个和同学们一样会耽于性事的普通人。

某个晚上，当他躺在床上，喘息着从剧烈却无法真正满足他的高潮中缓过来时，他决定行动起来。

当男孩联系门矢士时，那人自己都好笑地感到惊讶，不过他现在也没有别的什么事可做。

门矢士把常磐庄吾带到了某个地方，一个常磐庄吾不知道的地方，但他不在乎，只是很感激，毕竟他可不能在叔公的钟表店里随心所欲地浪叫。

那是一幢位于山上的别墅，风景如画但里头又大又空，只有极少的家具和一架钢琴。

“进来吧，”门矢士说道，“我很少邀请人来这里，但你看起来很有趣，所以就让你进来了。通常来说是我和我的妹妹住在这里，但现在她要在国外留学一年。

常磐庄吾有些惊奇地环顾四周，自言自语地补充道：“所以现在整个房子都归你了。” 门矢士笑着咧了咧嘴，走上白色的大理石阶梯，厚重的鞋在地上踏出声响。

“这意味着这里没有人会打扰我们，”他总结道，向常磐庄吾做出邀请的手势。

常磐庄吾跟随着门矢士上楼，修长的双腿和完美的臀部落在他的视线里，这让他咽了咽唾沫。当他们走到楼上时，门矢士站在窗边看了看窗外，然后不以为然似地举起手，看起了自己的手指甲。 

“那你想怎么样？” 门矢士问道，终于转过身去看常磐庄吾，男孩身上流露出来的、那种粘稠的一厢情愿让他光是想想都快硬了，“你来这里就是为了被我弄得一塌糊涂的，不是吗？”

“啊，”他转过身来指着常磐庄吾，“仅仅是因为你看起来像，就能让人们觉得你有多么无辜纯洁，这让你很兴奋对吧？” 门矢士走近常磐庄吾，站在他身后，手指沿着他的手臂舞蹈，然后转身面对常磐庄吾，抚上他的脸、捏住他的下巴，“我说得对吗？实际上当我这样对待你的时候，你已经勃起了，对吗？”

常磐庄吾顺从地缓缓点头，他喜欢和这样的人在一起的原因是，即使这纯粹是肉体上的，他也不会觉得危险。因为他知道对方不会伤害他却会满足他内心最深处、最肮脏的欲望

“前辈……”常磐庄吾微微一笑，故作可爱地撅起嘴用舌头润湿嘴唇，想要恰到好处地引起门矢士的兴趣。 "

“可爱的东西对我无效。” 门矢士压低了声音，更加用力的捏住常磐庄吾的下巴，令他发出啜泣一样的呜咽声。但这对常磐庄吾来说并不会令他不快，门矢士是对的，被这样对待只会让他兴奋。 年长者擅于察言观色且经验丰富。 "

“我知道该怎么做，”门矢士幽幽地在常磐庄吾的耳边说道，“你要做的就是告诉我你想要。”

常磐庄吾呻吟出声。

“我要你直接明了地告诉我，无论听起来有多粗俗也不要有任何漂亮话。好好争取吧。”

说完，他轻轻地按了按常磐庄吾的下唇。但在常磐庄吾还没有反应过来前，门矢士已经拉开了距离，转而用食指和中指抚摸着常磐庄吾的耳后。 

“我想要你，”常磐庄吾坚定地说，“我想要你带我来这儿或者带我去这个房子的任何地方，只要你乐意，我想要你强硬又粗暴地对待我，把它给我… 我想要你的肉棒，想要感受它在我身体里又烫又硬的感觉…自从我上次拥有过它之后……长久以来我就一直渴求着它。我的小穴已经因为你敞开了，而我也准备好跪下给你口了。

门矢士一边听着，一边享受着在他颈后发丝流窜的细微火花。他有阵子没听过有人如此堂而皇之地对他说这些淫言秽语了，也许自从他和海东在一起之后就再也没有了。他的阴茎也半硬起来，迫不及待地想再次埋进那个如此心甘情愿的紧致屁股里。

不过就在此时此地解决也未免太随便了。

“那就来吧。”他挥了挥手，让常磐庄吾跟上。

他们再次下楼，那有一个与其他房间非常不同的房间，大致是黑红配色，还有一张看上去很舒适的特大号床。 

“你说你已经准备好了？” 门矢士发出愉悦的轻笑，关上了身后的门，解开皮带。

常磐庄吾点了点头。他确实想要它。一想到他将要含在唇间的那根肉棒会沉甸甸地压着他的舌头并且塞满他的嘴，他就觉得自己的裤子收紧了，不由地又咽了一次口水。

门矢士一言不发地拽住他的头发，猛地将他按到身下，常磐庄吾喘着粗气，焦急地拉开裤链，把那半硬着的阴茎释放出来。 

“真饥渴啊。”门矢士几近温柔地抚过常磐庄吾的发丝，低声道。

在这一举止的鼓舞下，常磐庄吾开始了他的绝佳表演。常磐庄吾用嘴唇包住阴茎的伞端，渴求着去感受那滋味。他开始像婴儿吃奶一样用嘴轻吮，直到他感觉到门矢士的手更用力地拽拖着他向前。

他呻吟着含得更深，当阴茎戳到他的喉壁时，常磐庄吾彻底地敞开了自己。流淌的涎水将它的顶端与他的嘴唇相连，以一种下流的方式把他们正在做的事情描述成日常生活中习以为常的一部分。

“做得不错。”门矢士称赞着将他拽起然后用力将他推倒在床。

“转过身去，”他低吼着，“屁股抬起来。”

常磐庄吾照做了。仅仅是因为门矢士和他说话的方式，他的阴茎就已经在裤子里跳个不停了，门矢士很清楚这点。

门矢士一把扯下常磐庄吾的裤子，害他尖叫出声，然后将他晾在一旁，等回来时，门矢士用两根已经润滑过的手指继续玩弄他。

常磐庄吾将脸贴在柔软的红色床单上，享受着门矢士带给他的刺激。 门矢士是对的，他很清楚该如何爱抚。很快，常磐庄吾的身体就渴望得到更多，他的小穴已经准备好了，只想让门矢士那多汁的坚硬肉棒艹到它里面去。

“前辈，请......请操我…”急需抚慰的他呜咽着把暴露在空气中的屁股翘得更高，当门矢士的手在他的臀瓣上四处游走时，渴求被触碰的皮肤才得以纾解。

“吸气。”门矢士插入的同时说道。 因为有些粗鲁的缘故，常磐庄吾叫了出来，但他的阴茎仍在搏动，小穴又窄又涩地紧咬着入侵者。但他想要它。

在他深呼吸的同时，门矢士猛然挺腰填满了他。门矢士进得如此之深，让他感到自己的身心都被彻底艹开撑满了，就像他迫切渴望的那样。

常磐庄吾头发凌乱、脸颊通红，想要说些什么，咒骂或者什么都行，但只有呜咽声从他大张着的嘴里传出，因为门矢士给了他的屁股一巴掌，然后用力抓着将他拉近、再艹进床褥里。

常磐庄吾还穿着他的衬衫，如今已经被熨得发烫，令他萌生些许退缩之意。但随后他就感觉到门矢士的双手把它往上卷了起来，不过也就只卷到了他的乳头那儿，这样门矢士就能掐着它们让常磐庄吾止不住地啜泣呜咽。

常磐庄吾只觉得衣服这样半脱不脱的更淫荡了。他知道年长的那位和他一样有多乐在其中。

他们之间的关系完全建立在肉体这一物理基础上，但又有着剧烈性吸引力的化学反应），这促使着他们展露他们的真实面貌并对此感到心满意足。

常磐庄吾快速地扭着屁股，故意收缩他的后穴，他潮红的皮肤在这个体位下形成了令人无法抗拒的景象，成功地让门矢士发自肺腑地咆哮出声。

门矢士的冲刺强硬而迅猛，他知道他们都喜欢这样，当他乐意时，他也会和这个男孩说些下流话，因为他明白这会让男孩有多离不开他。

门矢士喜欢在这档子事上占据主导地位，而实际上享受被支配的常磐庄吾也乐得如此。不过，常磐庄吾有时也的确会露出狡黠的一面，他知道要怎样才能得到他想要的。

常磐庄吾感到他的一缕头发被人攥在手里，然后他的头就被那只手给拽了起来，令他发出一声短促的尖叫。

“干什么呢？你这个贪得无厌的小东西，我的阴茎还不够吗？” 门矢士幽暗的低语抓挠着常磐庄吾的耳朵令他再次呻吟。

他就是喜欢别人这样说他。能够认识他这位前辈实属幸事一桩，这样他就可以靠他来满足自己了。

“给我更多，求你了…别停下来……”他不知羞耻地低声乞求。 门矢士粗暴地推了他的头一把，再次把它砸向床褥，然后俯在他身上肆无忌惮地在他体内抽插。绝妙的紧致高热包裹着门矢士，坚持不懈地试图引诱他攀上高潮。

“行啊，”门矢士愉悦地轻哼，“告诉我你有多爱我这样艹你。” 他故意调整了抽插的角度，以便每次插入都能戳中那个会让常磐庄吾变得更加甜美的突起。

常磐庄吾开始止不住地啜泣，直到它们变成一连串的呜咽。他觉得自己就快要高潮了，他的阴茎无助地紧贴在床单上搏动，快要射精的前端抽搐着想要被狠狠摩擦。

“不许碰。”门矢士哼了一声。 常磐庄吾点点头，合上眼专注于被填满的感觉。他能感觉到背后那个俯在他身上的男人喘息着靠得更近了。

“前辈…” 常磐庄吾哼哼唧唧地叫着，得不到触碰的他全身战栗着被迫从高潮中拽离。坚硬的阴茎抵在他的前列腺上反复摩擦，直到它也快要射了。 

“好孩子。” 门矢士在迅速从他体内退出来时这般低语，然后用力地摩擦着常磐庄吾的背来自慰，射精的同时用精液在他的后腰上描绘出一幅淫秽的画作。

当门矢士起身离开床时，常磐庄吾还动弹不得地躺了好一会儿。不过门矢士这次只离开了几分钟，然后就带着清理用的毛巾回来了。

即使他是个相当鸡掰的混蛋，他也不是真正的狗屁玩意儿。

常磐庄吾感激地笑了，他能感觉到门矢士正温柔地替他擦拭着身上的痕迹。

“该回家了，小朋友。”门矢士轻笑着说，“你的朋友也许正等着你呢。”

“我还能再见到你吗？” 常磐庄吾问，他的脸还埋在枕头里。

“谁知道呢。”

门矢士只是微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 由于本人脑补能力过剩，以及英文特有的一些双关我也基本只能取其一，所以建议参照着原文品品，kibou老师的措辞真的很有意思，尤其是一些词缀词根词源之间的对应。  
> 最后我一定要说 _“Even if he was a cocky bastard, he was no asshole.”_ 这句太好笑了！  
> 按理说是 _“他是个自大的混蛋，但也不是真正的混账”_ ，但是实际上我觉得kibou老师还有 _“门矢士只有几把没有屁眼”_ 的意思在里面（猛1，猛1），于是我这边翻译成 _“即使他是个相当鸡掰的混蛋，他也不是真正的狗屁玩意儿。”_ 强调了下几把和屁眼哈哈哈


End file.
